Enséñame a Amar
by CereziithaCamuii
Summary: Sakura es una escritora de novelas para movil, la mas famosa para ser precisos, pero sus lectores le piden algo de amor... lo cual ella no conoce... al parecer todo esto la lleva a Shaoran Li...  Muy mal summary... pero pasen a leer!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de CCs no me pertenecen, todos son de las CLAMP, La trama de esta historia tampoco me pertenece, es de Tooyama Ema, creadora de Watashi ni XX Shinasai!, manga del cual tome las ideas.

Aclaraciones: No se sorprendan si encuentran gran parecido entre mi historia y el manga de Tooyama Ema, ya que les repito, tome la trama de ahí.

* * *

Si bien, le llamaban la chica de hielo, era porque no la conocían, no era como si se molestara por ello, y es que lo había superado hacía mucho tiempo ya… Sakura kinomoto la chica de hielo, si, tenía una temperatura corporal bastante baja… no es como si eso realmente le hiciera daño o ¿sí?

~*"¨¨¨¨¨"*~

_Enséñame a amar ~~_

Sakura kinomoto alias la chica de hielo, conocida por su manera de observar a las personas detalladamente bajo sus gafas, y por su baja temperatura corporal, una chica que no era realmente como las demás personas creían, realmente era una chica despistada que gustaba de escribir novelas para celulares bajo el nombre de Sailor, porque no todo era lo que parecía.

Ese día estaba de mal humor, el día había comenzado de la manera más perfecta posible pero ella ahora estaba de mal humor, si bien había escuchado a sus compañeras hablar de lo maravillosa que se estaba volviendo su novela, también las había escuchado quejarse acerca de la falta de "amor" en ella, bien, Sakura podía escribir sobre amistad sin tener amigos, porque podía observar la amistad desarrollarse, podía observar a todo su alrededor y darse cuenta de que el mundo se movía por la amistad, pero el "amor" era un tema desconocido totalmente para ella, ya que no era algo que pudiera observar al desarrollarse, y eso la ponía furiosa…

-_No te sobre esfuerces… si no puedes hacerlo no lo hagas, después de todo tus novelas seguirán siendo famosas-_

_-El problema no es la fama Kamui, yo solo quiero complacer a mis lectores…-_

_-pero, ¿puedes escribir sobre amor?...-_

_-Ese es el problema, yo puedo escribir sobre la amistad observando a otras personas, pero no puedo ni siquiera imaginar el amor… solo se puede escribir acerca de amor una vez que ya lo has experimentado…-_

Si bien en esa ocasión no le había ayudado mucho, ella estaba decidida a escribir por sus lectores, porque para un escritor los lectores lo son todo ¿no?.

Estaba cansada, era el final de clases y no tenía idea de qué hacer después, deseaba escribir, pero no podía dejar de pensar en escribir acerca del amor, pero tendría que encontrar a alguien que le mostrara ese sentimiento, que la dejara experimentarlo en todas sus facetas…

~*"¨¨¨¨¨"*~

A Shaoran Li le llovían las sonrisas, las amistades, las personas falsas que solo se fijaban en el exterior, en lo que aparentaba ser, por eso llevaba la lista de todas esas personas, las cuales habían caído, las cuales ya no valían la pena…

Y eso le divertía.

A el no le importaba una confesión mas, una menos no le importaba lo que la chica sintiera, pero aun así se comportaba amablemente, y luego lo escribía todo, se le podía llamar un hobbie, uno extraño… pero suyo a fin de cuentas no era como si hablara mal de las personas en ese cuaderno, solo escribía sus verdades, y tenía una lista de todas las chicas de la preparatoria Seijo, todas aquellas que le habían confesado sus "sentimientos".

Solo eso.

_-Li, es que yo quería decirte que cuando tu sostuviste mis manos para animarme… mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, y… yo pienso que… tu me gustas…-_

Otra chica mas, otra que era hora de marcar en su lista, ¿Cuál era su nombre? _Kitamura Mayu_… simple…

_-lo siento, en verdad… pero yo nunca te he visto de esa manera…-_

Solo una sonrisa, con eso era suficiente para que lo dejaran de molestar por una temporada, y si las cosas resultaban bien, para siempre.

_-ah, ya veo… muchas gracias por venir Li…-_

Y después de eso era hora de escribir, en su pequeño cuaderno…

A menos que al levantar un poco la vista se diera cuenta de que lo estaban observando… En ese caso tendría que repartir otra ronda de sonrisas…

_-Ah, Kinomoto, que bueno que te encuentro, mi nombre es…-_

_-Si, Shaoran Li, te conozco… estamos en la misma clase…-_

_-Qué bueno que conoces mi nombre sabes siempre he deseado hablar contigo…-_

Y era una suerte ser el presidente estudiantil, porque como en esos momentos un maestro siempre llegaba a pedirle ayuda con cualquier estupidez…

~*"¨¨¨¨¨"*~

"alguien que al tomar sus manos hiciera que su corazón latiera con fuerza" Sakura se preguntaba si eso era amor… lo había escuchado unos instantes atrás, mas no sabía si era algo correcto…

Y tampoco sabía si era correcto hacer lo que Li estaba haciendo… una lista de sus maneras de adular a los maestros, y otra en la que solo su nombre faltaba de marcar…

Pero bueno… necesitaba alguien que le mostrara el amor… Al parecer tenía una presa fácil…

~*"¨¨¨¨¨"*~

_-¡Donde esta!, estoy seguro de que lo llevaba conmigo…-_

En ese momento estaba enojado…¿Cómo podía haber perdido su cuaderno? ¿su tesoro?... no quería ni imaginar que ocurriría si alguien lo encontrara…

_-¿Es esto lo que perdiste?-_

Volteo sorprendido hacia atrás, a la puerta del aula para encontrarse con la mismísima Kinomoto con su cuaderno en manos… leyéndolo…

_-Estos son los nombres de las chicas que han caído por ti, con la fecha y las condiciones en las que te declararon su amor, si esto se llegara a conocer tu actuación caería abajo ¿verdad?-_

_-Es simple en realidad, ser amable… agradable… las chicas llegan solas y me declaran su amor… es una buena manera de matar el tiempo…-_

_-Bien, pues justo por esto… he decidido hacerte mi pareja… quiero que me enseñes lo que es el amor…-_

_-¿Estas bromeando verdad?...-_

_-no, en absoluto, si no lo haces repartiré copias de tu libreta por toda la preparatoria…-_

_-¿que intentas con esto…?-_

_-Nada en especial, solo quiero experimentar el amor…-_

_-te gusto o alg..-_

_-SOLO quiero experimentarlo…-_

Decir que había quedado atónito era realmente poco… porque no comprendía ¿Qué clase de chica era Sakura Kinomoto?

_-Hazme ruborizar, declara tu amor por mí, sostén mi mano…-_

_-¿que?, ¿porque tengo que hacer esas cosas?-_

_-no es como si tuvieras otra opción… pero bueno… comencemos con las manos…-_

_-que chica tan extraña eres, de gustos raros ¿eh?...-_

_-Realmente no se trata de gustos… es solo-_

Acercaron lentamente sus manos hasta comenzar a rozarlas…

-_que no me sentiré culpable si eres… tú…-_

Para después tomarla bien, sintiendo la temperatura de ambos unirse… con una pequeña descarga eléctrica…

* * *

Bien! Son las 5:47 am, y yo no he dormido en absoluto recolectando ideas para este nuevo FF, no estoy segura de que les vaya a gustar… también estoy segura de que este capitulo va a tener muchos errores, tanto de escritura como de narración, los cuales espero perder con el paso de los capítulos, también es demasiado corto, pero igual les prometo que los demas seran mas largos... mucho mas largos... y no me tomen como principiante, solo tómenme como que me había ido… y ahora regrese…

Y decidi empezar el año con lo que espero y sea una exitoso y largo FF…

Por eso mismo espero y les guste… y si quieren saber más de "Watashi ni XX shinasai!" visiten mi Blog, el cual está en mi perfil…

Dejen reviews!

Hana-chan~~


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, todos son de las CLAMP, La trama de esta historia tampoco me pertenece, es de Tooyama Ema, creadora de Watashi ni XX Shinasai!, manga del cual tome las ideas._

_Aclaraciones: Me harte de escribir en tercera persona… y es que soy pésima haciéndolo por eso desde este capítulo todos estarán narrados en P.O.V. Como más me gusta (y mejor se me da)._

_Aclaraciones 2: En este capítulo comienza lo que es la "novela" tan famosa de Sakura, esta si es totalmente creación mía, es algo que se me ocurrió para este Fic en especial._

_Bueno, comencemos~~

* * *

_

~~*Sakura*~~

La calidez de sus manos traspasando a las mías, su calor envolviéndome lentamente, realmente se sentía bien, estaba segura de que eso tendría que funciona, todo tenía que funcionar.

Era la Primera vez que sentía algo así con un hombre, y se que no es como si conociera muchos, porque aparte de mi primo Kamui, mi padre, y mis familiares, realmente no _conozco_ a otro hombre, no hasta ese momento…

_Y así nuestra falsa experiencia romántica… Comenzó…_

~~*Syaoran*~~

No iba mal, realmente hasta se sentía un poco bien… el frio de su mano con lo caliente de la mía, realmente era una sensación algo reconfortante…  
Hasta que ella suspiro.  
Y es que porque el suspiro, se suponía que aquello era falso, que solo fingíamos porque ella deseaba experimentar el amor, pero no era para tanto…

_-Es suficiente con eso ¿no?-_ Solté su mano de un empujón dejándola en la misma posición que estaba mientras que nos tomábamos las manos solo que con una expresión de duda y abandono.

No me gustaba eso, no me gustaba en absoluto, aun podía sentir su mano en la mia como si no hubieran pasado ya unos minutos.

_-Mañana pagaras por esto Kinomoto…-_

Y salí del aula hecho una furia, ¿como lo había hecho?, como me había conseguido manipular… normalmente solo una sonrisa una mirada y ya estaban tiradas por mí, estaban totalmente bajo mi control pero con ella era diferente.

~~*Sakura*~~

Realmente no alcanzaba a comprender lo que había ocurrido, pero estaba bien, no era como si me importara mucho lo que ocurriera con él, me importaba más mi novela, y justo era hora de comenzar una nueva aventura para Lilith la princesa de la cual escribo.

"_Nunca me había acercado a un hombre de esa manera, no hasta que conocí a Akira, hasta que comencé a tener este nuevo tipo de platicas con él, por supuesto que él era un caballero y decía no tener derecho a dirigirme la palabra, mas sin embargo yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir con facilidad, a pesar de su personalidad fría y de no saber mostrar sus sentimientos, el era especial, y más aun desde el momento en que tomo mi mano, el sentir como su temperatura se volvía una con la mía, sus grandes manos, la electricidad que recorría mi cuerpo al sentir su toque…"_

Y listo la novela estaba actualizada, pero yo aun tenía que conocer más del amor, tenía que descubrir algo más que un simple rose de manos, más que lo que ya había observado, tenía que sentirlo…

Un buen día comenzaba de una buena manera, y escuchar a mis compañeras emocionadas por el atisbo de "amor" que había salido a la luz ayer en la novela de Sailor, era suficiente para que mi día fuera perfecto, y más si tenía tiempo de hablar con ello con Kamui…

_-entonces estas obteniendo mucho feedback* en tu novela ¿verdad?, felicidades…-_

_-Sí, la verdad estoy muy feliz…-_

_-y realmente, ¿Cómo lograste escribir sobre amor?-_

_-pues realmente fue algo simple…-_

Tan simple como encontrarme con Syaoran Li caminando rodeado de chicas como siempre, con su sonrisa altanera volteando de vez en cuando hacia los lados como si fuera mejor que todos, y aunque de cierta forma lo era a mí daba igual. Pero no por eso me iban a dar ganas de dejar de molestarle, porque ese chico me había molestado, tal vez no directamente, pero lo había hecho… ya que yo había observado todo el tiempo a esas chicas que le habían declarado su amor, yo había estado ahí, y me sentía parte de ello.

_-hola Li-kun…- _Dije parándome frente a el impidiéndole el paso mientras me asomaba por sobre mis lentes…

_-Hola Kinomoto, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?-_ me sonrió forzadamente él…

_-lista para otra sesión de nuestro acuerdo, ¿qué tal tu?-_

_-Preparado para no dejar que te salgas con la tuya princesa de nieve…-_

Le sonreí una última vez y deje que se marchara, ya veríamos que ocurriría porque yo no era de la clase de chica que dejaba que la manipularan.

~~*Syaoran*~~

Estaba más que enojado… ¿Quién diablos se creía Kinomoto a hacerme pasar por eso? Desde nuestro pequeño encuentro las chicas no dejaban de preguntarme por lo que había ocurrido entre aquella "princesa de hielo" y yo… y pues yo solo podía contestarles con evasivas… ¿Qué otra cosa?... pero haría algo y detendría aquello… eso lo podía asegurar.

Minutos después entre al aula poco después que el profesor… y comenzó todo con una simple mentira a medias…

Me pare frente a la clase , y comencé a contar que habían robado mi cuaderno, ya que lo había perdido y aun no lo encontraba… a lo que rápidamente comenzaron a revisar mochilas y preguntar por ella… hasta que solo quedaba Kinomoto sin revisar… observe a todos debatiéndose si preguntarle o no… hasta que una chica se atrevió a preguntarle de una manera un tanto comica…

_-ahh… esto Ki..Kinomoto… tu no los tendrás verdad?, es imposible que tú los tengas…-_

_-Los tengo…- _Dijo Kinomoto con una cara de confusión…-_o al menos eso creo… tengo las copias de un cuaderno aquí, mas no se si sean las de Li-kun… tal vez debería leerlas para confirmarlo… aquí dice:_

_El profesor Takahashi es un vanidoso, mientras se le digan cumplidos acerca de su apariencia es fácil ganarlo y hacerlo pasar como un idiota a sus espaldas…-_

_-Es imposible que ese cuaderno sea de Li, seguramente alguien puso las copias de algún otro cuaderno ahí, para intentar culpar a Kinomoto…-_ dijo el profesor Takahashi bastante nervioso…

Y el aula volvió a la tranquilidad… dándome un extraño sabor de boca… jamás espere que quisieran leer el cuadernillo… pero si lo leían realmente tendría problemas porque además de eso acerca de ese profesor… yo había escrito sobre otros profesores y hasta sobre el director, y todo estaba firmado a mi nombre y con mi letra…

De cierta manera agradecía a ser popular en esos momentos…

~~*Sakura*~~

Si bien las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que me lo esperaba, no era como si yo hubiera estado en reales problemas… ya que después de todo los maestros me temian… Pero igual me había evitado de un "posible" problema, y todo había sido con algo que se me había ocurrido en el momento…

Tome mi celular para escribir un poco mas, con mis audífonos listos para darme una buena dosis de "F**kin' Perfect", y "Raise your glass" de P!nk… no es como si no tuviera otras canciones, pero de momento simplemente prefería esas...

Me senté bajo mi árbol de cerezo favorito, y puse mis dedos sobre los botones de mi teléfono, pero no salió nada, simplemente no sabía que escribir… no encontraba nada posible para escribir, mi mente estaba en blanco.

Escuche el "_why so serious?"_ de P!nk, y me levante de mi lugar lista para caminar hacia el lugar donde se suponía que debería estar Li… en el salón de clases…

~~*Syaoran*~~

Estaba frustrado, nunca me había ocurrido nada así, si bien me había salvado, había sido solo por mi popularidad, solo porque la gente confiaba demasiado en mi solo por una simple sonrisa…

_-¡Li-kun aquí estas!-_

_-y cuéntame ¿porque la emoción Kinomoto?, acaso… ¿llego la hora de mi tortura?...-_

_-No lo llames así, es simplemente un experimento…-_

_-NO, ni pienses que lo volveré a hacer, no me gusta que usen el chantaje contra mi…-_

_-Pues lamento que tendrás que hacerte a la idea Syaoran, porque puedo entregar tu libreta firmada por ti a los profesores…-_

_-¡está bien!, ¿qué quieres que haga?-_

_-Abrázame.- _Esperen… ¡¿Qué?

~~*Sakura*~~

_-Abrázame.- _Dije con convicción, ya que debía evitar el mostrar nerviosismo, a pesar de sentirme tan extraña al pedirlo…

-¡¿_qué?... ¿Por qué?-_

_-Porque es lo que quiero que hagas hoy…-_

Lo observe fijamente estudiando sus movimientos, lo vi tensarse, pensar, y luego algo parecido a resignarse…

_-Está bien, si no tengo otra opción, está bien…-_

Y luego todo fue en cámara lenta, la manera en que se acerco a mí, para luego levantar los brazos y tomarme en un abrazo que definitivamente no era de amigos… un abrazo que me lleno de extrañas emociones…

_"Los días pasaban rápidos conmigo al lado de mi caballero Akira, cada día lograba que sonriera mas para mi, que me contara algunas de sus aventuras, e incluso una vez hice que riera a carcajadas, aunque después se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se puso rojo dejando así de reír, mas sin embargo también en una ocasión lo hice enfadar mucho, un día en el que se me había ocurrido esconderme de él en los establos, yo lo había visto buscarme, y solo salí hasta que lo vi completamente desesperado, y el comenzó a gritarme, con mucho rencor, un rencor que me hizo llorar, mas sin embargo el al darse cuenta de esto, me abrazo… como nunca me habían abrazado… de una manera tan… llena de sentimientos, tan llenadora…"_

Lentamente me solté de su abrazo para observarlo fijamente…

_-Misión 3, ahora quiero que me beses…-_

_

* * *

_

_~~Regrese!... Si, ya se que me había tardado muchísimo, y si, también se que dije que intentaría actualizar cada semana… pues saben qué?... cambiémoslo a cada mes… _

_Es que, bueno… ustedes saben… el trabajo, y coffcoffGACKTcoffcoff, toman todo mi tiempo, por no hablar de que ya voy a entrar a la prepa, (NOOOOOOOOOO! 6° semestre! ) y pues bueno, como es mi último semestre, tengo que matarme por buenas calificaciones… porque es mi última oportunidad, pero bueno, tomen en cuenta que tengo "Sueños" casi terminado, así que en lo que me regresa la inspiración para ese Fic puedo subir lo que llevo… una pregunta… mencioné ya la edad de Sakura y Syaoran? Porque realmente no lo recuerdo… y no estoy segura que edad tienen, solo se que es de 15 a 18 años… hummn… _

_Bueno regresando al Fic, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? En lo personal… amo a la Sakura que puse con una personalidad totalmente diferente a la que acostumbramos, pero les aseguro de que este fic tiene realmente muy poco OOC, ya lo entenderán en los próximos capítulos… _

_Bien, ya con esto me voy… aunque no completamente… porque este capítulo viene con otro de otro de mis Fics… xD_

_Cereziitha~~_


	3. Informaciones, eliminadas próximamente

Bien… ya se! Ya los tengo mega abandonados! PERDON!

Antes que nada, e ignorando mi pequeña histeria anterior, los tengo mega abandonados, lo se… pero espero que me comprendan, mi computadora estuvo muerta y perdi casi todo lo que tenia escrito, y pues en fin… tengo que recuperar el hilo de esta historia para poder continuar escribiéndola, aunque también esta sueños verdad? También esta inconcluso… humn… veremos que pasa con ese…

Por ahora pienso publicar una nueva historia, en realidad es una adaptación, espero que sea aceptada… si no lo es, pues la eliminare! Haha' en fin, estoy trabajando en la edición, asi que espérenla entre hoy y mañana y denle una oportunidad! Se los ruego!

Asi mismo, esta nota será eliminada en cuanto suba el siguiente capítulo de "enséñame a amar~"

Bien, pues… nos vemos…! Estas vacaciones procurare tener más tiempo para ustedes!

Cereziitha~


End file.
